drive_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Interface
Interface contains all the information that is important to us, such as the condition of our vehicle, owned items and more. Most of the interface is on Mattes (Black bars at the bottom and top of the screen), which are supposed to give the game a more cinematic/panoramic impression. Damage Bar Damage Bar shows how damaged our car is. The damage bar fills up if you hit an object. If it completely fills up, our car crashes. We can repair our vehicle with a wrench, which can be found in the car service. WrenchItem.png|Item - Wrench DryCrumbsService.png|Dry Crumbs - Service Donut Donut is an item that we can use to get rid of the police. We can get them in the store. Donut is also one of three currencies for which police cars can be bought. We can have a maximum of one donut at a time. DryCrumbsEatThis.gif|Item - Donut DryCrumbsDonut.png|Dry Crumbs - Donut Fuel Bar Fuel Bar shows how much fuel we have. To fill the tank, we need to get gasoline, which can be found at every gas stations. Petrol stations can be found inside and outside the city. FuelItem.png|Item - Gas Can DryCrumbsStation.png|Dry Crumbs - Gassol Empty Tank Empty Tank icon appears when we no longer have gasoline. If in such a situation we miss the next gas station, we will lose. With a full tank, we pass 3 gas stations before we run out of fuel. Gasgif.gif|"Fill Her Up!" Emptygif.gif|"Oh-Oh. We're Dry" Score Score is our points, which we get with the distance we cover. Our points gained are influenced by the Combo Multiplier and Score Multiplier Power-Up. In older versions of the game it also depends on Coolness. Record Bar shows the progress in breaking our record. 2x.png|Score Multiplier Power-Up CoolnessUpgrade.png|Coolness Upgrade Combo Multiplier Combo Multiplier increases the points received. To perform a combo you must drift. The combo slowly resets over time, it can also reset immediately when we start braking. ComboBrake.gif|Braking - Combo Reset ComboMultiplier.gif|Drifting - Combo Multiplier Pause Button Pause Button stops the game and starts the pause menu. We can there change the control sensitivity, quit to main menu, reset the run and enter the photo mode. PauseMenu.png|Pause Menu PhotoMode.gif|Photo Mode Indicators Indicators warn us before approaching locations with an item or a car coming from the opposite direction. The indicators can be turned off in the settings in the main menu. FuelIndicator.png|Gas Can Indicator DryCrumbsStation.png|Dry Crumbs - Gassol DonutIndicator.png|Donut Indicator DryCrumbsDonut.png|Dry Crumbs - Donut WrenchIndicator.png|Wrench Indicator DryCrumbsService.png|Dry Crumbs - Service QMIndicator.png|Power-Up Indicator DryCrumbsJunkyard.png|Dry Crumbs - Junkyard AttentionIndicator.png|Attention Indicator AttentionIndicatorOnTheRoad.gif|Attention Indicator On The Road Power-Ups Power-Ups are a disposable items that helps you in the game. They activate immediately after collecting and last 20 seconds. You can find power-ups at the junkyard outside the city. AllPowerUps.png|All Power-Ups In The Game. DryCrumbsJunkyard.png|DryCrumbs - Junkyard Braking Braking is helpful when you want to avoid a collision. Thanks to this mechanics, we can also fool the police so that they won't chase us. Remember that the brakes can overheat. BrakingCollision.gif|Avoiding Collision BrakeCop.gif|Tricking The Police Overheating Overheating happens when our braking bar is filled. The longer you hold the brakes, the larger the cooldown will be to use them again. So use them wisely. HashtagBrake.png|#Brake BrakesOverheat.gif|Overheated Brakes